This application relates to a ball bearing support plate for use in a generator.
Generators are often provided to receive a source of rotation, which drives a generator rotor within a generator stator. The rotation of the rotor within the stator creates electric current, which is then tapped for use elsewhere.
There are many applications wherein the source of rotation is very high speed, and thus complex bearing supports must be provide for the rotating elements. One example is a generator associated with a gas turbine engine such as in an aircraft application.
In one such application, a ball bearing supports a portion of a rotating component which rotates with the rotor on an inner race. The outer race is supported on a ball bearing support plate. One known support plate has a generally cylindrical shape, however, it is truncated across a portion of its circumference to provide room for receipt of an adjacent structure. The adjacent structure receives bolts securing an outer housing to external components.
The known ball bearing support plate has structural challenges due to this truncated portion.